


Amelia's MRI Ride

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [23]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: All In The Name Of Science, F/F, Fantasizing About Carina DeLuca, Flying Solo, Implied Carina DeLuca/Amelia Shepherd, Lesbian fantasies, MRI, Masterbation, Orgasm, Secretly Bisexual, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: When Carina DeLuca offers Amelia a chance to bring herself pleasure all in the name of science, it is an offer she cannot refuse.





	Amelia's MRI Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesbian_Propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755313) by [Lesbian_Propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda). 
  * Inspired by [Participation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954865) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 

> Enjoy! Newly edited April 25, 2020.

* * *

**Amelia's MRI Ride**

* * *

_Summary: When Carina DeLuca offers Amelia a chance to bring herself pleasure all in the name of science, it is an offer she cannot refuse._

* * *

"I'm having a good day I can stand to celebrate" Amelia volunteers to be the first participant in Carina DeLuca's new study.

"Ooh, purple" she exclaims as she examines Carina's impressive collection of sex toys. "No, wait… Hot Pink!

Amelia exclaims as she selects her weapon of choice, body teeming from the possibilities.

"Alright honey, lay down and relax" Carina lays her down with a lilt in her voice.

"You have all the time in the world" Carina encourages her in a seductive voice.

Truthfully Amelia knows she won't last very long.

She's been turned on all morning with all sorts of reckless fantasies.

_Who knew there were so many attractive people roaming around this hospital?_

And because we're _really _speaking truthfully (between us, of course);

Amelia's mind wasn't roaming round and round with the _usual suspects_ as one would say as she took off her lab coat and her scrub top.

No, today _just in her head_, she thinks she'll explore some of her _deeper darker fantasies_.

_**Lesbianic** sorts of fantasies..._

She unclips her bra and lets it fall to the floor as she massages her breasts.

Already her nipples are stiff and hard from the stimulation and her breathing is speeding up.

She's enjoying this.

_Really enjoying this..._

Amelia reaches down and strokes her inner thighs with her hands.

She reaches between her legs to her crotch and feels herself building arousal.

She unties her scrub pants and pulls them down her pants.

She finds her panties soaking from the buildup.

By now Amelia is thinking dirty thoughts and fantasies.

She pictures the woman doc Carina DeLuca's raspy voice whispering into her ear.

She pictures Carina's hands on her body and feeling all of her.

It's been not too long since Amelia has had feelings for women (_that's a bit of an understatement)_.

But she's having those again.

I mean she's been particularly horny of late so of course (but there it is - oh!).

Amelia pictures kissing Carina while she rubs her hand under her underwear in circles.

Her hips arch at the friction from her hand and she moans audibly.

Amelia tests out the toy now as she switches on the vibration.

She removes her underwear and spreads her legs open wide.

She examines the toy as she feels it pulse in her hand.

It's a long pink shape with a vibrator attached at the bottom.

She relishes the feeling as she inserts the head of the toy inside of her.

She can feel her walls cling to it and adjust to its width.

Again come forth the images through her mind of caresses from Carina all over her lips, her necks, and her cheek.

She pictures it all and brings the toy in so that the vibrating end touches onto her clit.

She sighs as she feels the tension building and building inside of her.

Amelia imagines that it is Carina who is running her fingers over her breasts and down her legs.

She imagines Carina circling her clit and making her even more wet and horny.

As she imagines this she presses the toy further and further into herself which strikes the vibrator closer and closer.

She imagines Carina suckling on her clit and inserting her fingers and bringing her higher and higher.

As Amelia thrusts her hips she moves right onto the edge.

She can feel herself closer and closer!

More, more, more she needs _more..._

Amelia moves the toy right onto her clit and applies direct pressure as the sensation, it finally takes over her - "OHHH"

And she flies over the edge and feels the pleasure course through her veins.

She allows the aftershocks to move through her body one by one until they subside and she relaxes onto the cool MRI table.

She smiles to herself as the tension drains out of her- "Ahh".

_Wow, Amelia really needed that orgasm. And a leap ahead for science and for all of humankind._

* * *

******* FIN *******

* * *

_Thanks, friends. Leave a note it will make my day! Yours, truly from bobbiejelly_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, let me know what you think and if you want more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Participation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954865) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
